Whispers in the Air
by SourPicklesFX
Summary: In a future where the beforetimer's weapons are no longer a threat, Elspeth returns to a changed homeland where the council and Herder's are over thrown and misfits no longer lived in fear. What could go wrong now?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Whispers in the Air  
**Author:** SourPicklesFX  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Undecided

**Warnings:** many and various, but nothing too bad 

**Disclaimer:** Obernewtyn chronicles characters and universes are the property of the copyright owners except the ones I made up. No money being made by me. As with all my fics, while my goal is to stay as in character as possible, any discrepancies are my mistakes.

**Note:** if you have not read the Obernewtyn books I suggest you do so as this is the AU after whenever carmondy decides to end this series.

~*~*~*~*~

Elspeth starred into the starless night and wondered for the last time with evident despair. She saw what was coming: her past, present and future helplessly merged into one new beginning. This is her story after the beforetime weapons were dismantled…

There comes a time we all know

There's a place that we must go

Into the soul, into the heart

Into the dark

I've been here sleeping all these years

Now my true form reawakens

It was all clear now. I was a powerful misfit and a special person, so special that I wished death more than any other person did. Yet, there was a sense of longing to survive. I remembered the terrible fight with Ariel and my betrayal by leaving Obernewtyn, looking back now my only regret was not saying goodbye. But in the end, every thing turned out not as I had expected.

The elder did not lie to me nor did she tell the complete truth. The true purpose of the Beast legend was to test the limits of me, and help the red queen regain her throne. However, it came with a terrible price and that price was Obernewtyn and my existence. I would rather forget these memories if not for the promise I made to myself in what seemed like eons ago. A promise to see my friends again even if I from afar. I long for Obernewtyn.

But maybe Lud was generous after all. He gave me a new life, a new companion, and greater powers. Now standing on the edge of a cliff I looked down at the prospering land with my friend Jasper at my side. I smiled. It was simply a remarkable morning for me. It marked my first day of rebirth and the beginnings of a normal life. Of course, my looks have not changed at all; I could still see my silky black hair dangling irritably behind my back and my much-loved jade green eyes. However, there was one problem. I am back to my 12-year-old self. Well only physically. Even now I am awed by the knowledge of the beforetimers and what their powers could achieve for my battered body. In my moments of delirium whilst lying in the blacklands bleeding to death I heard voices of comfort that soothed me and reminded me of my mother's arms. When I awoke, I was resting in the mountains of the agyullian birds, which ironically where the catalyst for my journey.

I may sound delirious but it is true. But even I am not as selfless or arrogant as to questions this gift of a new beginning. I cannot say that I feel disappointed now that no body remembers me, but I will be happy. For as much as I have heard from the elder, an old couple living down at Sutrium had agreed to take in an orphan, namely me.

Again, I looked down at Obernewtyn, perhaps for the last time. Tears came to my eyes and I for once cried because I felt I needed to let out all that stress.

"Elaria! Elaria dear, we're going now!' said the travelers who were bringing me to Sutrium. For a moment my mind did not register with my new name, then after a few seconds of hesitation I climbed into the spacious carriage. I was glad to leave to the times of pain. I had done my best for the elders and lived up to my promise. The weapons are at last gone.

~*~*~*~*~

There were few people around when the carriage pulled to a stop at the gates of Sutrium. It was very early and the air still bought chills to my skin. Sutrium was no longer an old gloomy town under the new ruling of the rebel leaders. Even at this hour, I could feel the lightened atmosphere. Unexpectedly my thoughts wondered to the gypsies and Swallow. Where are they now? Still with the Red queen? As if sensing my melancholy mood, Jasper softly nudged my face and tenderly caressed my cheeks.

"Be strong ElspethInnle, freedom has been given to you." He purred gently into my mind. "The Old ones sent me as the watcher/protector of Innle and the dream trails. Sleep now, troubles will be solved tomorrow."

"Thank you, I am glad. I agree tears are not good for me." I sent to Jasper, hugging his long snow-white fur tightly in a vague attempt to forget everything and fell into a dreamless sleep. I wondered why I did not just run away.

I tilted my head up slightly at the sound of a massive parade; groggily waking from my sleep, I opened the carriage doors and gasped. How foolish of me to forget the moon festival. There were so many people all laughing and talking with each other. I guess the time of fear and pain has finally gone. Amongst the ocean of people I spotted an old couple waving frantically at me. I smiled as I saw a shy little boy hiding behind the old couples back. I guess he was my cousin then.

"Come on Elaria, welcome home!"

I smiled innocently as I made my way towards them and waved goodbye to my ride; yes, this will be my new home from now on. The scene around me was truly magnificent and it brought back hazy memories when I first visited Sutrium with my father. Funnily, I was also ten at the time, but considering the circumstances now, nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"You're called Elaria aren't you?" said a shy boy I spotted earlier. "My name is Lantis."

My eyes twinkled. So, my cousin was named after the great scholar Lantis. Slowly I gazed at him. He was taller than me by a head, but his features were delicate and fragile and his eyes still held the look of virtuousness as if implying that childhood never left him. His eyes, wore the deepest shade of blue and his soft black hair trimmed at his shoulders gave him the perfect image of an angel. I guess you could say that he was a beautiful creature.

"Hello Lantis, nice to meet you." I said in a sweet tone that a 12-year-old girl should have and eagerly awaited a response. The boy was cute, very cute, he reminded me of Jes. Jes was always the shy obedient son and I was the opposite of him in every aspect. Again, I let my eyes wander over his face as if to capture a piece of him with me. I will protect him, that is my vow. Gradually, after what seemed like eternity he looked at me, and was about to whisper a message when a group of mischievous children marched in front of him stating the obvious.

"Well look what we have here!" shouted a choppy looking boy. "If it isn't Lantis!"

"Yep the pretty coward." Cheered another girl.

Unexpectedly the auspicious looking girl turned toward me, and was about to attack me. I merely eyed her coldly and sneered. However, jasper was more protective of me, jumping between us with viciousness that almost seemed unnatural to a dog, he howled ferociously at the others.

I smiled. It was so pleasing to watch them from this angle, with Lantis safely behind my back. The elder had indeed chosen my companion well. Jasper was everything I could want in a friend, his long silvery mane swayed boundlessly around his lean muscular body as he slowly cornered my attackers.

"Jasper that's enough!" I pleaded silently. "They are merely kids and not worth our time. Come now my friend, we do not want extra attention do we? Besides I'll be jealous very soon if you pay too much attention to them."

Jasper smiled, but it was a bitter smile with an intelligent glimmer in his lavender eyes. Jasper was too smart for his own good. With a sign, I beckoned Lantis to follow me and our grandparents. He did not question me about my evident peculiarity with Jasper, and I was glad of this. Things have to be taken care of 'one at a time', any more would be disastrous.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey no fair, Elaria!" Lantis screamed childishly even though he turned 16 this summer, which technically made him 4 years older than me. It was just another sunny afternoon spent with an adoring Lantis who seems to be too naïve, and did I mention too arrogant? Conceeted and everything else that children at his age seem to be!

"Well since when were animals not allowed to be a part of this game?" I laughed and softly nuzzled Jasper's mane earning a deserved purr. Much to my amusement and dismay Jasper silently prowled upon Lantis and gave him a huge wet lick on the face.

"YUCK! Did you have to do that Jasper? I swear that wolf has a mind of his own."

"Well what did you expect from Jasper he's my pet and friend, and he is most definitely not a wolf, just a large dog. A white protective dog." I giggled.

"Yeah right!"

It's only been four months since I have settled into my new life. I had to admit it was not easy. The elders still contact me occasionally to inform me of the essential overall knowledge. Recently I was informed that swallow had come back from the red lands and has returned to Sutrium unaware of my new façade. I did not care, we each have our own roads to walk, he choose his, and I choose my, so there is no need for him to be aware of me, until it is necessary.

I laughed, not a happy heartily laugh, but a sound filled with melancholy and hatred. I love everything, every living creature in this world, yet I hate the lack of choice in my existence ten times more. I sighed, wishing it were not my nature to see life as if it were the reflection in a window. I could never just accept it.

"Elaria, earth to Elaria!" Lantis whispered grinning impishly, while tickling me. "Hey Snap out of your daydream!"

"Uh?"

"You're so weird, you know that. Sometimes I wonder if you are even a child."

I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts by his statement. I slowly backed away from him staying close to Jasper. I suddenly realized that I was alone again, alone and miserable. I shifted momentarily hiding my tears from Lantis. He will never understand. Never.

If was as if months of frustration in pretending to blend into a family that I could never be with had finally caught up with me, I jumped up and screamed all my years of hatred at him. "Well what do you understand? You're just a pretty boy! You will NEVER understand how I'm feeling. You just treat me like a little girl!"

Visibly taken aback by my enthusiastic if not rather harsh response, he slowly wound his shoulders around my. "I'm sorry I know you feel painful and regretful of the past." He said. His words held boldness and strength that I never thought he possessed. However, how did he know how I felt, he was no empath, the only person to know me was Dameon. But then again who could say Lantis was not and empath.

Now that is interesting, I mused half-heartedly. Since my so-called grandparents are both healers, it is only a matter of time before the find out about Lantis. Then…we will be going to,

…Obernewtyn…

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** sorry about the cliffhanger! *Cheeky smile_* but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. This fic will probably be a long one! So Ja ne!

PS: for those that don't know, an Empath is some one that can sense other people's emotions. And Obernewtyn… well if YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT OBERNEWTYN IS THEN FIND OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Whispers in the Air Ch02

**Author:** SourPicklesFX

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Undecided

**Warnings:** many and various, but nothing too bad

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before, really doesn't belong to me

~*~*~*~

Our life is twofold; Sleep hath its own world,

A boundary between the things misnamed

Death and existence: Sleep hath its own world,

~*~*~*~

I woke to a tangle of disoriented dreams. Groaning with pain, I sat up and looked around the familiar surrounding, which evoked unspeakable secrets. Obernewtyn. It was only my first week upon arrival at Obernewtyn in lud knows how long, and already the feeling of apprehension daunted me.

Looking around the familiar cool room, I sat up and made my way to Lantis. I immediately knew that this was the healers' hall. Both Lantis and I had been taken to here after he passed his test to enroll into Obernewtyn. Drained both physically and emotionally Lantis collapsed on the wet grass after his test. Fearing for the worst, I attempted to deep probe and heal him but inadvertently made everyone think I had fainted over him. Now looking at him I felt like a large rock had been lifted of my shoulders. He looked peaceful, a childish smirk upon his face as if satisfied with his achievement, but the youthful innocence was now less apparent after this ordeal.

I let my eyes rove around the room constantly reminding myself to not let my emotions carry me away. I needed to keep my profile low and not cause suspicions.

As I had predicted they had taken Lantis here. Unconsciously my thoughts wandered to the last winter thaw when history and fate itself made a mockery of me.

_3months ago…_

"Lantisssssssssssssss!" screeched my grandmother Rowan. "Just what have you been doing to these girls, their parents are complaining that girls have been seeing ghosts or some thing."

"Uh…err…"

"Don't you err… me young lad, "

Then Lantis out of desperate measures pleaded me for help, giving me one of his well know angel smiles. Unfortunately, Rowan saw him. "No, you will not help him, Elaria, for luds sake he's 16 already. I'm sure answering a question wouldn't kill him."

Looking at the odd pair before me, one old plastered with anger across its face, the other young, innocent and adorable. I couldn't help it and laughed with barely contained mirth, much to everyone's amazement. Sometimes, I truly pitted those that were not misfits; they simply did not understand the concept of art and power of an extended mind. Lantis only projected a few images of wolves that I mentally sent him. His talent, though not much was a mixture of Empath and coercive which I saw fit to train.

"I was only playing gran! No harm done!" Lantis muttered, looking betrayed at my lack of concern.

" It better now Lantis, I didn't bring you up to be a trouble maker!" Rowan's eyes narrowed peering at Lantis with a speculative gaze and walked away.

Surprisingly we were never punished for Lantis' mischief and soon it was forgotten amongst the hectic harvest season. I was kept busy by helping Rowan (as I never felt comfortable calling her Gran) gather herbs for her job as a healer and Lantis worked with his grandfather Nulan on the farms. But I stopped training Lantis as I feared the discovery of my powers, because even if misfits where accepted into the community now, all those labeled where still sent to Obernewtyn for training.

Days and months pasted and finally as the winter snow had descended upon us, Rowan took off one day without explanation. A few days later, a frazzled looking young man pounded on our front door even before the sunrise. Yawning and tired from my interrupted sleep I opened the door to the frantic shouts of a young boy not much older than Lantis. From his rumpled clothes to the wet and rather sad looking hair of his, he must not have had much more sleep than I.

"There's an important message from Healer Rowan and I am to take both you and Lantis to her immediately, please pack enough clothes for a long journey" He shouted.

"Alright, I will wake Lantis and gather my clothes and my dog." I replied.

"Please don't take too long! You guys are expected this morning!"

The premonition of fear and uneasiness suddenly smothered my senses, yet seeing no reason to refuse I left him waiting at the door, wrote a message for Nulan and woke Lantis. Even as I was riding on the carriage to god knows where it never occur to me that Rowan would be Dardelan's personal healer. It wasn't as if there was only one healer in Sutrium. Nor did I realize that he would be the ruler of the new council with his wife Bruna. I groaned inwardly, for my sheer stupidity and bad luck. It seemed trouble still creped upon me under the most unpredictable circumstances.

~*~*~*~

Over the years the New Council and not altered much. The building ever so eerie never failed to remind me of my humiliations and sacrifices, and even now it continued to taunt me with the sour irony of my current fate which has once again brought me to the steps of judgment. I glanced at the small but imposing building and stood next to Rowan patiently. I did not want to know why Lantis and I are standing among a sea of young children.

"Greetings Rowan Healer of the ninth order, my old friend." Smiled Dardelan.

"Greetings to you too my friend. I dare say you look thin today. Are you sure you can handle examining misfits." Said Rowan mildly, turning around then waving a finger at me and the dozen of children around me to emphasis her point.

"Shit", I exclaimed. Not the most eloquent of phrases, but it was well suited to the situation, because the next second Elii emerged behind Dardelan eyes piercing through me with a mystified expression that I would have sworn he knew me. Then he slowly turned around as if reluctant to lose me, I let out my breath that I have been unconsciously holding.

I shook my head and hoped fervently that my time on the farms with Lantis and Rowan would have changed my intelligent if not rather suspicious behaviour. Then reflecting that I was powerful and experienced enough to handle the situation, I sighed deeply. At least my suspicions about what was happening was true, this was indeed a testing ground for possible misfit talents, and looking at the sheer number of people it appeared to be an annual event.

"Well don't just stand there like some zombie" Rowan sneered at the others and me edgily. "This is the Council court we're talking about, I don't want you to be looking like some misfit. It'll defile our pure reputation."

I eyed them warily. Jasper defensively leapt to my side, and licked my fingers sending a shiver down my spine. "Do not concern yourself over such small matters, ElspethInnle. The Funaga/Rowan does not want to accept that he/Lantis is a misfit, but she will come to her senses soon. She means no harm."

I merely nodded and followed Lantis up the familiar stone steps. Reading between the lines, I would say that Rowan must be despondent about Lantis' power, but I cannot find a reason for her sudden mood change. Sensing my discomfort Lantis entwined his arm with mine and gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Do not worry yourself over this, she is only pissed off because she'll miss us when we leave. She loves us. A-and even if she doesn't I'll still love you." Added Lantis shyly giving me a light peck as the great doors came into view.

The doors of the great council opened slowly to reveal a few unexpected figures. First standing next to Lantis and I and giving him a warm welcome was - much to my dismay - Malik.

"Hi dad!" said an over zealous Lantis to Malik, and I nearly fainted on the spot. If some had told me years ago that Malik would greet us misfits with such respect and bore a misfit son, I would have thought that I was a subject of some gag. Now it seems nothing cannot come true. However, judging from the dismissive glance he gave me it appeared that his acceptance of misfits did not extend beyond his son.

"Look how much you've grown since I last saw you," Malik said proudly. "Mother has certainly been a good influence. Though I don't approve of her taking in random street rats"

I looked up, surprised at the vehemence behind his words. "I didn't think Lantis' dad would be so rude."

"Why you!"

Thankfully a bell interrupted the profanity he was going to utter and not wanting to be any part of his anger I turned and followed the voice beckonin

The room I was lead to was quite large, at the front sat Rowan and Dardelan in a heated discussion facing the rest of the room. Beside them on a lower table were many recognizable faces. Brydda, Elii, Malik, not to mention Freya were only a few old faces. The rows of seats facing the front was occupied with, no doubt new young children and their families, and since the Orphanage system was plundered years ago there were no bitter orphan faces among the crowd. Naturally, no one looked up as I came in.

"Do not fear ElspethInnle is protected by I." Jasper encouraged me. "Watch out for the trained misfits. Better for you to put up your mind shield than to be surprised."

I nodded tensely. Jasper always knew what was best for me.

"Well now," said Dardelan in a brisk voice thankfully eyeing me with disinterest.. "We will begin this trial. I understand that this is a routine affair. Now, those who wish to enroll in Obernewtyn please stand in a line along the left wall, and come up in pairs as I call you."

Names were read out in pairs and frighten children cautiously approached the front of the line of judges. I was too far away to hear conversation, and since blowing my cover was not a clever choice, I decided to defeat my curiosity and wait until my turn. I didn't have to wait long as many pairs before me were turned away with disheartened faces and so far only one teenager has been accepted.

"Hey Lantis?"

"Uh?" he whispered.

"Why did they only accept one girl?" I asked thinking it was a stupid question.

"Don't you know?" he answered. I gave him a queer look. "Well Elf, they only accept about 10 people every year, they'll take about 30 people up there then only a third can remain, that lest that's what I've heard. So it's pretty hard to get in."

"What happens to misfits that don't get accepted?"

"I heard they are either sent home to work or…. " He trailed off, looking ashen at the thought of where else they might send us to.

"Well then what if I don't get in and you do!" I asked desperately, hoping that I didn't have to reveal my powers to be with Lantis even though I knew I probably would.

"Oh, Elf-love don't disconcert yourself." Said Lantis wiping away my tears.

"Lantis and Elaria come forth."

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself, tightening my grip on Lantis.

"Do not be frightened Lantis, Elaria" said Dardelan. "You'll be passing a few tests to test your ability, either person is allowed to answer, and when you do you pass onto the next test, however you are not allowed to help each other. Understand?"

We both nodded our acknowledgments and stood before Brydda. "Hello kids, all you have to tell me is what is written in my hand." He said with a comic roll of his eyes as if he had repeated him self too many times. "And no CHEATING."

I looked at him vigilantly; checking his aura checked everyone else's before sending a needle shaped probe retrieving the answer within seconds without the slightest reaction from Brydda. I sighed slightly, and looked up, and my sigh immediately turned to a groan. Lantis obviously has no clue. He may be a greater empathy than I but that is the only ability he has.

"In your hand lies three words 'You many pass'," I said. "Am I right?"

Looking slightly happier now, Brydda left a dumbstruck Lantis and I towards Malik. I gulped. Hoping that he had forgotten the incident out side the council. "Welcome Elaria," he glared at me emphasizing that he still held his suspicions. "And my son. I would like to ask you a few questions, so I would be best to cooperate. First Elaria and Lantis why do you think you can get into Obernewtyn."

"Because Dad, I can do things others can't," announced Lantis proudly. "And she—"

"Now son I'm sure she can answer for herself." Said Malik evilly. "Plus I know perfectly well what you are able to do. So now Elaria, don't be shy…"

I stared, unable to think of and answer. "Well, err… cause I want to be with Lantis."

He shifted in his seat unsatisfied with my simple explanation. "Come with me to the corner." Then without warning I was dragged in front of Freya and Dameon. I suppressed a sudden urge to hug Dameon and remembered that I was no longer Elspeth.

"Malik," smiled Freya. "Don't scare these kids, Rushton will have my head if he knows! And one of them is your son too!"

"Whatever, Like I give a damn!" sneered Malik. "My Boy's fine, but the girl reminds me of … of her! Always has that air of insolence around her."

I looked up at him, hate and anger evidently burning green flames in my eyes. I mentally drew up my coercive powers and stepped behind Jasper. Lantis slowly moved to my side and rapped his arms around my shoulder in a protective gesture.

"And look at her now, hiding behind—"

"That's quite enough Malik." Demanded Dameon. "Look at the poor girl, she's scared senseless." Not scared senseless I wanted to correct him, it was more like anger and a desire to kill that made my face a shade whiter. I would've let out the biggest coercive probe in decades if I weren't for the fact that Lantis and Dameon would be hurt from the enormity of my anger. Somehow, I never did believe Malik would change.

"Well take a closer look, she's just planning revenge!" fumed Malik.

On impulse, I snapped at him. "Stop with the sarcasm Malik. You know perfectly well that Dameon cannot see. Stop being angry at Dardelan for old grudges years ago and grow up! So what if I look like that girl. I don't think I need comments from ex-rebels!" The second those word left my month I knew I had made an extremely stupid mistake.

Dameon looked at me incredulously, as if seeing me for the first time. "Incredible! How… did you know? I mean that I'm not blind any more, but I was in my youth."

Malik just gave him an 'I told you so look', shook his head tiredly and announced our acceptance. "But don't you think you'll be able to stay up there" He mocked me on his way out. "You assume yourself clever, is that so? Then you could not have been more foolish. I'm only letting you pass because of my son Lantis and that's it."

I let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed on Jasper. "That did not go well," I whined. "Alas, today will be the last day for me to witness nightfall."

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? I know its kinda boring but I'm improving kay! So please tell me what you guys think. As they always say motivation is a wonderful yet elusive being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Whispers in the Air Ch03

**Author:** SourPicklesFX

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Undecided

**Warnings:** Maybe some OCC??

**Disclaimer**: Well the usual 'I don't own Obernewtyn and copyrighted stuff'. You know it's getting kinda boring now righting these disclaimers. (*Sigh* I think I need to finish advanced Algebra before my comes to me with a death sentence.)

* * *

~*~*~*~

To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing, end them? To die; to sleep;

~*~*~*~

We departed at the first rise of dawn with no one to farewell us. Perhaps the thought of goodbye was even too much for Rowan, not that I blamed her. Still, I squashed down the feeling of bitterness and resentment towards my disrupted peace. With one last glance at the sleeping town I climbed into the carriage where Lantis and Dameon waited, and with a shout our trip had truly started.

Casting glances at Dameon, I still felt overwhelmed by the shock of his healed blindness, so many questions of when and how's. For me, the journey to Obernewtyn had aroused painful memories and seemed monotonous. The same trees stood where they were decades ago upon my first visit. The slow and torturous journey had reminded me of Maruman, if only he were here too, but fate and time had not been kind to him and he had died at the hands of the white rotting sickness. Silently I stifled a snob but tears were evident in my eyes.

"Elf why are you crying!" noticed Lantis. "Did some one hurt you?"

"No, it's okay." I barely whispered. "I was just admiring the scenery, yeah admiring the scenery, and my eyes probably have dust in it. Don't worry."

Lantis raised a brow looking totally unconvinced.

"If I may say so Elaria," interrupted Dameon. "You happen to have a Empath guild master accompanying you so there's no use hiding your feelings. I have sensed your melancholy mood ever since you entered the Council court."

"Yeah he's right Elf," said Lantis. I shot a glare at him and continued to dwell upon old memories, while tenderly stroking Jaspers white mane. "It's almost like you want to avoid Obernewtyn. Don't you love me anymore?"

I ignored him. Soon we had passed on the low western slope to the Brown Haw Rises, hillocked and undulant. It was only then that I turned towards to Lantis and gave him a weak apologetic smile before answering his questions. "I'm sorry Lantis. I'm just not my self lately, I miss my old friends, I miss my parents and I miss Rangorn."

"I know, but you don't have to be afraid of Obernewtyn, look at Dameon, he's so nice and kind. And there's—"

"Don't tell me what I already know," I said in my most intimidating voice, despairing over Lantis and his childish naivety. "Do you know what does on up there in that old gloomy castle? Did you know countless have died there! Don't judge a book by its cover. Sure Dameon is very nice and all, but how do you know the others aren't malicious!"

Dameon stared at me with his azure blue eyes, head tilted in a sympathetic shake. "I don't know where you heard all this Elaria, but I can assure you that non of that has happened. Obernewtyn is a very safe place, and to show you my trust you may ask me any topics related to Obernewtyn and I shall answer you." He said delicately, and looking at his expression, I felt that he had meant every word he said.

Nonetheless I consulted Jasper first, "What should I do Jasper?"

"The Innle must follow her instincts was well as her powers. You must let your new powers come lose. he/Funaga is speaking the truth."

I sighed and took a deep breath, "Fine, on the condition that you do not question my intent."

"Of course, children your age should be allowed to have some curiosity." He laughed good-humouredly. "And Lantis you may ask any question you would like too."

I nodded in agreement. "First tell me how fares the master of Obernewtyn Rushton."

"Well… lets see," Dameon hesitated, obviously expecting anything but that. I was however enjoying myself immensely. "The master is in good health, and had married Lady Freya some 15 winters ago, within a year the heir apparent Stephen was born."

"Thank you," I said trying to keep the venom out of my voice, I had expected Rushton to move on after I left but the thought of him with another love still tears my heart to shreds. It took a lot of self-control that I had learnt throughout my life to keep my self at bay. I kept reminding myself that I still have to protect Lantis. Finally trusting my voice, I questioned him. "I also want to know who are the current Guild Masters/ Mistresses and Guildens. And I also want to know about deceased Guild Masters/ Mistresses in the past, like their names and what they did."

"But why do you want to know Elf?" asked Lantis impishly, now resting his head on my lap. Much of my anger at him had melted away; I just couldn't stand to be mad at Lantis for long. Some how the thought of hurting Lantis has always brought pain.

"Oh I'm just curious Lantis," I lied fluently. "I mean we are going to be accepted in to one of those guilds, so it is only natural for me to be curious."

"Very well Elaria, but for the privacy of others I must be very brief with my description." Dameon paused, probably trying to leave us an excellent impression. "Let's start with me. I am the master of the Empath Guild, and Miky is the Guilden. Our guild deals with emotions and empathy. Then there's the Farseekers guild."

At this point, my ears perked up. "Old Ceirwan is the Guild master and since Mathew's recent return, he had taken up as guilden again. So far, this guild has been the most popular for applicants; it teaches you the ability communicate in long distances, read other minds. But young lads do not think that you can get in, for I am regretful to inform you that I sense no farseeking ability in you."

Lantis had looked immensely disappointed, but I patched him up in no time by reminding him that he was still special even if he isn't in the farseeking guild. While partially listening to Dameon's gentle voice I noticed a few unexpected changes to Obernewtyn. It appeared that Louis had passed on of old age, and Ariel murdered Domick. Fussy Roland was still the Healing Master much to my dismay. Other than that, much of Obernewtyn had remained the same. However, when I tried to question Dameon about me 'the great Elspeth', his reaction was certainly not what I had expected.

"Who on earth told you about her!" he spoke rather loudly, nearly wakening Lantis in the process. Though his voice sounded normal, I had sensed him drawing up a mental barrier the moment those words left my lips. "You shouldn't have known!"

I stared a Dameon, my heart swelling, for his eyes told me clearly that I had brought back deep and painful memories. Sometimes I wondered where I had inherited my lack of tact from.

After that, questions where scarce and the rest of the road was rather uneventful. Lantis slept peacefully on my lap unaware of the shadows awaiting him at Obernewtyn.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry about the short chapter! but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. please review and let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Whispers in the Air Ch04

**Author:** SourPicklesFX

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Well the usual 'I don't own Obernewtyn and copyrighted stuff'. I think one day my brain is going to pop outta my head and still leave me alive (not that I think that is possible) Right now a very very very…hard physics question has blocked my brain. Ahhhhhhhhhh.

**Note: **So I promised that Rushton will make an appearance and I will honour my word. *Sign* maybe not. Oh almost forgot, you'll find out something about Jasper very SOON!!! Very SOON!

* * *

~*~*~*~

Some times dreams of the past call me,

Dreams that promised perfection with the price of blood.

I had felt it; it was in my blood, in my mind,

It was what I am and what I am not ready to accept

~*~*~*~

* * *

Dawn had come upon me with its usual passion and heat, yet everything seemed narrowed down to the sleeping boy on my lap. I shook him slightly as we arrived at last. I sighed. Sometimes, I envied Lantis for being so cheerful, oblivious of his surroundings and sometimes I loved him with a fierce passion and protectiveness that a sister should love her brother. But it seemed my life had just about been twisted up side down once I steeped out of the coach and smelled the unchanged air of Obernewtyn. So familiar yet so alien. Do not mistake my words, it was still Obernewtyn, but it's no longer my sanctuary, my home.

The formal greeting was held at the gates with a mired of people to welcome the guild masters home, but I was sorely disappointed to find Rushton missing from the crowd. My passion for him may and may not have died and yet I found it still a sore subject to contemplate. But no matter he is married and he is happy. Among the crowd a loud boisterous voice distracted me and with a gasp I realized it was Matthew who seemed to be his usual cheerful self. Surprising given the torture Ariel had put him through, and I wondered how much of this was a façade to keep the incessant concerns and pity of others at bay. I felt a rush of compassion and sadness for him.

"Come along Elf or else we will be left behind." Lantis whispered whiles stealing a kiss on my nose. "But then again we're always last."

That comment a brought a shuffled laugh from me, whiles I kept reminding myself of the danger here at Obernewtyn. "I'm coming! And remember call me by my name Elaria and not elf, because I don't think your father likes me that much."

"Sure Elf, if I can do that then Lud himself will kiss my feet."

"I totally agree with whatever you children are saying as long as you get your but in there this second." An anonymous voice shouted, making me yelp in surprise. "Don't you kids feel cold? You'll get frostbites!"

"Ah, old Roland's being picky again!" some one teased. "Poor Roland, I wonder who's going to cure your sickness, since Kella's away."

"You are not better of are you, Gaven." Roland snapped impenitently, with a tinge of redness on his cheeks. Well Kella and Roland, now that is interesting. Sighing again I wished they have not taken Jasper away, my Empathy ability was not good, not good at all. "Now get these children in side, it is for their own good."

Again wishing for some comfort I wrapped my arms firmly around a for some weird reason blushing Lantis, and walked up to those heavy doors of my past. May be if I kept reminding myself that I am merely here because of some _mild _misunderstanding, all will be well. Yeah right, keep on dreaming Elspeth.

We went out a door leading off the circular entrance chamber and into a long hall pitted with heavy doors. Big clumsy locks hung from each door, I smiled wryly. If this were the security at Obernewtyn right now, I would have no problem getting away. Roland slowly unlocked the doors and we followed in unison with the 8 other children.

"You will stay here until another guardian comes to get you. Food has been prepared for you, and I suggest all of you use this time wisely to introduce yourselves. I'm sure you'd like to know each other better." Roland smiled gently, and locked the door.

For a second there, I had a sudden urge to unlock the door and bolt back to Sutrium with Jasper. It was fueled by undeniably fear of discovery. But like the wind, it diminished as fast as it came. For the first time since I had gotten my self into this mess, I looked around the 30 or so odd people that came. Eventually these people would be a threat to Lantis as surely none of them look remotely as nice as him, I cannot let my guard down, but right now all I could do was sit and watch. Surprisingly, only three females came a long, and with a tint of amusement I realized I was the youngest person of this small gathering. But of course, we all know that is a lie.

Keeping my eyes neutral, I closely examined their powers and detected a few potentials, yet not enough to be threatening to me. I stood shyly next to Lantis while he made polite conversation with the other, but I did not like their hostile looks and apparently neither did Lantis. It was simply not safe in this room; nearly all of these strangers are in their early adulthood, and literally screaming with ambitions and schemes.

"So do you like it here miss- " said an unfamiliar voice behind me. I turned to face a fair and tall looking young man who was offering his hand. He bowled with a slightly teasing gesture, allowing his medium cut blonde hair to flow over his murky grey eyes. He looked like some one I should be wary of. "The name's Asher and what would be your names."

"Elaria is her name." Lantis replied, pretending to be shy. "And I'm Lantis, as you already know."

"Lantis, Elaria. Nice names" he said. "You two must be very talented to get in at such a young age. Well anyhow, if I were you, I would watch my back; some of these people are not nice at all. Especially that girl over there." As he pointed to a slim and dark looking girl, I shuttered with premonition.

I sighed lethargically. As always Lantis raped his arms protectively over my shoulders and soothed my mind with a blanket of Empath powers. I should have warned him to be careful. I should have been more careful, but I was not and this little show of power thickened the tension in the room until I could almost taste it on my lips. Unexpectedly, the slim dark girl turned and faced us with a look of pure malice that reminded me strongly of Madam Vega.

"You must be Lantis," she asked smoothly, ignoring my existence, as I was a mere rat.

I did not like her; people I dislike will usually end up wishing for the mercy if death, eventually. I hope she will enjoy her peace while my anger is under control.

"Yes, I'm Lantis." He said griping my shoulder tighter with obvious tension, but asked politely nonetheless. "And what would be your name, my lady?"

She looked at Lantis, an unreadable expression on her face and flirted. "They know me as Lady Lydia, but you can call me Lindy." I snorted silently. I could not have imagined anyone vainer than her and thankfully, before she had the chance to rant on again a hand grabbed her around the neck and jerked her back.

"Lydia, honestly!! He's just a pretty boy. Leave him alone before I make you." Threatened a vaguely familiar voice, with an undertone of authority. Curiously, I looked up to find a (much to my dismay) younger version of Rushton with rusty brown hair and matching eyes. "You know how much I hate you so don't make me do some thing we'd both regret."

"Trust me Stephen, the feeling's mutual." She sneered back.

"You must be the Stephen Dameon told me!" I said, unable to contain my excitement at meeting Rushton's son, at the same time mentally smacking myself for being stupid. These people obviously know each other. "That means your Master Rushton's son!"

He blinked, then looked at me perhaps for the first time and nodded as if to confirm his status. I did not know weather it was my manner or my looks, but he glanced at me with a suspicious. "And who might you be?" he asked unconcernedly, still glaring at Lydia.

"Elaria." I replied. One word and his expression seemed to soften. I did not know what to feel. However, least he was not hostile anymore, it was as if saying my name aloud had passed some kind of test. And I couldn't have been more right.

"I heard Dameon was talking to you." Stephen eyed me carefully. "He seemed to show a great deal of interest in you. I wonder why that is? What did you say to him that made him all white and ghastly looking when I saw him this morning?"

"I…err…don't know what you are talking about." I said on impulse.

"Look at her Stephen, the poor little girl is scared; she can't even speak for herself. You'd think your mother and the council could've made a better choice, this one doesn't even look strong enough to work." Said Lydia, literally dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure my mother and father have a much more functional brain than yours, I heard your mother Lina used to play pranks on Dameon and Gaven when she was a young girl like yourself. Admit it, you are just jealous-," he replied, stopped and pointed at me. "Because this girl is prettier and getting more attention from Lantis than you are."

"But he's also stealing all the girls from you isn't he?" Lydia said, barely whispering in a warning voice. "I certainly don't feel threatened by a child, even if she is prettier than me, her powers are nothing compared to mine."

I sneered at Lydia silently, hugging Lantis closer to me. She was as impossible as her mother Lina, and to think I had to live with her? I shuttered considerably and spoke with a dangerously soft voice. "I can certainly take care of myself from you if that's what you're wondering about Lydia, but I won't stand here and be humiliated on your whim. So would you two please stop acting so snobbishly?" by this time, nearly the attention of the whole room was focused on us.

"Honestly Lydia, leave the poor girl alone," Asher interfered roughly. "You're no better than Stephen. Do not forget what we are here for. They'll come and get us any moment, so I suggest you stop this show of authority with Lydia and Leave Elaria alone."

"Now don't you start too," Lydia snapped.

Suddenly with a loud explosion the doors bolted open to reveal a very frustrated looking Mathew and a flustered looking Dameon, behind them was a few other people I recognized. "I told ye that we should have gotten it set up yesterday, now look at it. I did nay think it might have been so hard to fix it. But it' not too late to change it."

Acutely curious and frighten of the situation, I leaned father into Lantis at the same time dragging him forward with me. I tried to suppress my excitement, but failed considerably as Mathew set his eyes on me. Dameon gave me one of his warm smiles and nodded to Stephen. "Master Stephen, Asher and Lydia, please stop your childish bickering now."

Mathew however was merciless. "Lydia, I'm not in the mood to talk with you, so stop giving me that fake puppy look and behave your self."

He coughed, straightens slightly and announced. "While you were in this room we have observed your personalities closely and I am afraid only 20 of you have passed the test."

I heard a sharp in take of breath behind me, and knew instantly that I might not pass. For once, I let anxiety pass over me and panicked. "Its okay Elf-" Lantis whispered.

"Wait a minute, what did ye call her?" Mathew blurted instinctively. I saw Lantis blink with realization, and Dameon shake his head helplessly trying to restrain Mathew. Since all attention was now on him, Mathew asked. "What's ye name?"

"Elaria," I sighed annoyingly, it had to be the tenth time that I said my name aloud.

Before Mathew could speak out his opinion Dameon started calling out the names. Luckily, Lantis and I got in, but unluckily so did Lydia and Stephen, and Asher. We were lead out to an unknown path and the object of this test was to get to the farm safely, without getting lost. Lantis looked spooked, I however was enjoying this immensely, as we each were allowed to take one partner.

Just as I was enjoying the damp and musky smell of old earth, Gaven loomed before me and chuckled. "You're enjoying yourself immensely aren't you girl. I'll tell you we need more strong willed people like you here, not some snobby kids like Lydia. You have talent girl and I certainly hope you join the Coercive guild, for after all the choice is yours. I do want someone who can spar with me!"

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Oh old Gaven, you're still the same. Go and find some one else to annoy."

Once again, my tongue slipped and I said some thing that I should not have said. Fortunately, Dameon came over and took me away with the rest of them leaving a slightly gapping Gaven there to sort out the situation. He will probably think Lydia or Asher told me about him; it was close enough to the truth.

Suddenly impatient with myself I pushed Lantis towards the directions of the maze and led him in. uneventful as this test was, Lantis was intrigued by the maze and I had to resolve to hold his hands the entire time. Perhaps it did not occur to him that I had led him out, perhaps he was still under a spell, but we emerge at the entrance to a very concerned looking Jasper. I laughed. A heart lightening sound that sounded strange even to me. I bent down completely forgetting Lantis and hugged Jasper in a passionate embrace. "Jasper, I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

Affectionately Jasper licked my face and soothed me with a blanket of empathy power. "Elspeth/Innle she who is always strong, that is the name we have given you, you are not weak, and I am here to protect you, it is my job, do not cry."

"You were always pretty with words, Jasper." I whispered cutely, Jasper always had that effect on me. I times I really wished he were a human. "But what am I going to do about Obernewtyn. The animals will recognize me as the Innle!"

"On this you need not be troubled, I control the animals, no word of your existence will be know to the humans, after all I am the J-keeper, king of the animals, keeper of the burning flame." Said Jasper with a mocking tone.

Some one cleared their throat, and I turned my head to see Rushton himself standing over me. Behind him sat, all the guild masters with the guildens and wards. I yelped with surprised and jumped up frantically looking for Lantis and realizing for the first time that Lantis (talking to Dameon), and I were the first ones to arrive on the farm. "Elspeth, love, your…" Rushton whispered as if in a trance.

I stiffened instantly, how stupid of me to let my guard down again. He shook his head again and looked at me with a deeply suppressed longing. "I'm sorry, I must have mistaken you with her. Forgive me for my rudeness; I am Rushton Seraphim, Master of Obernewtyn, Welcome to my home."

At his calling most of the guild masters came to stand behind Rushton in a semi circle, and Lantis came to stand behind me in an assuring gesture, but it was Jasper whom I sort for comfort. "Elf I'm sorry about the trouble I caused in the room, I really am."

"I'm not angry at you, not at all."

"But you are I can feel it, it burns, its like the raging fire around us." Lantis pleaded.

I wanted to tell him that my anger was not directed towards him, it was being back at Obernewtyn, the loss of Rushton, reminders of my past that made me angry. However, I could not tell him, not with out raising suspicion, so I did the only logical thing, I ignored him.

"Rest assured Lantis nothing is wrong, but we don't want to keep these people waiting do we." I smiled at Rushton, but the smile did not reach my eyes, I guess I am still mourning over my loss of our connection. It was the price of passage I paid for the destruction of the beforetimer's legacy

By now only 14 people arrived on the farms unscathed, the others were probably lost in the maze. I could only sympathize with them. A clap of hands drew my attention towards Rushton. "Welcome, young ladies and gentlemen's of this land. I am Rushton Seraphim, Master of Obernewtyn, you have come across many tests to stand in this place and I am please to find such talented people. Unfortunately each guild will only accept two entrants this year and there is a too many of you here today." He paused, eyes lingering on me unusually long and gestured towards Maryon the Futuretell guild mistress.

"The guild masters and mistresses usually choose their students," she paused slightly and ventured on. "However if the chosen person or others want to be in another guild they must challenge that the person for the position and prove themselves worthy. Now, if you please, come forth when you are called."

"Muriel," Maryon called. "I would like you to join our guild the future tellers, do you accept?" Muriel looked up half frightened and half curious, tilting her head up she nodded. Her ankle length red hair and jade green eyes reminded me strongly of Dragon. Maryon had always been a perceptive person, and old age has not slowed her down one bit, indeed, if it were not for her, my mission could not have been completed.

Other names were called, and some boys were crying with disappointment, as they were not chosen. Stephen had been placed in the farseeker guild much to my delight, and Asher accepted his offer into the Beastspeaking guild. Lantis surprisingly was given three choices, Empath, Coercer or future teller. I knew it had to be a hard decision for him to make, because he was afraid of loosing me to another guild.

"I'm sorry, but could I wait till Elaria is sorted and then make my decision?" Dameon gave Lantis a knowing smile, and called me forward. The guild masters huddled around me and mentally probed each other; finally, I cleared my throat and said.

"I don't mind which guild I'm in but at least don't speak behind my back." I grunted. Some one chuckled behind me, and I think it was Rushton. Lydia eyed me with evident hatred and jealousy, while Stephen puzzled at my abundance of attention from his father. I did not have to say it aloud, but the knowledge hanged in the air like a cloud of memories. Only my faked death had confirmed that I was not Elspeth Gordie, well that and the fact that I was in a body decades younger. However, that did not keep Gaven or Roland from hoping I was as powerful.

"Elaria, excuse us for our rudeness." Gaven exclaimed, clearly amused with the situation. "It seems that we have a problem here, every guild wants you."

I looked at him visibly flabbergasted. As clearly as I am amused with the current state of affairs, I did not think it was wise to raise further spot light on myself for various reasons and for one if looks could kill I would be dead by Lydia's hands right now. Suppressing a groan, I looked at Jasper.

"Help!" I pleaded. "Jasper do some thing, do anything."

At this Alad exclaimed to the other guild masters. "See she can communicate with animals on a very deep level! She should be at this guild!"

"No, I felt her power earlier, she's going to be a great sparring partner if she is a coercer." Old Gaven bickered.

At this point all the guild leaders were engaged in a heated discussion, while Rushton lost himself in a trip down memory lane, and I watched with despair as Jasper silently laughed.

"Choose Elaria," sent Jasper. "But choose well or I will choose for you."

I silently grumbled. "Elf," Lantis pleaded. "Which guild?"

I smiled wryly and looked at Jasper. "It looks like you have to chose for us jasper." I sent half exaggeratedly. "I don't know which guild I should choose."

"Coercer," sent Jasper, undetectably. "It is the safest guild. Plus your powers won't be able to cause too much inconvenience; I doubt you have enough empathy ability to function in their guild." Jasper sure takes his job seriously, or maybe it's just me. "And I'll be able to watch you this time. Really watch you."

Finally finished with their discussions, I politely coughed and drew their attentions. "Lantis and I would like to be in the Coercer guild." I said with a neutral face.

"Wait a minute!" some one suddenly shouted. "I want that spot, and I'll challenge you to it, it was meant for me, and you took it. Couldn't you have chosen another guild?"

Turning around, I saw a hostile and familiar face. Lydia. I twitched slightly and my lips curled up to an unpleasant smile. She was sourly testing out the limits of my patience. The air was suddenly warmer, buzzing with energy, and with a jolt I realized she was really going to challenge me. I smiled again, this time listening to my inner music and calling out my most deadly and beloved powers. It has been a long time, since I had the urge to sacrifice some one, if I remember clearly; I hadn't been this antagonistic since my times with Madam Vega. But she just made Vega look like the saint.

"Challenge me then," I threatened, walking towards her and putting in a sway to my hips. I saw her step back unsure of the next step. I heard a cruel and distant sound and realised it was my laughter. I licked my lips with anticipation; her fear was almost something I could lick. "Or are you afraid now?" I added mockingly.

Lydia cringed, but said nonetheless. "No, I've just decided that I'm going invoke the right to challenge your boy toy, Lantis. He's so much easier to beat." For a second my mind did register, and then it dawned on me. Lantis was in trouble. All because of me.

I looked around hoping for help, but all I meet was despairing looks, obviously they could not help me. Slumping on the wet grass I hugged Jasper. "I could just kill her right now, it would be so much simpler." I sent coldly, my voice full of resentment. "In fact I want to watch her burn like Vega did, I want to watch her scream and wither."

A hand grabbed me from behind, stopping me from moving. I didn't have to turn around to know who it is, his scent was to familiar. "Elf, I'll be alright, don't worry! With such a good teacher like you I'm bound to win." He whispered in my ear and stole a chaste kiss on my cheeks.

"Watch your back." I stated simply.

"Elspeth Innle will not cry, she is strong." Jasper sent. "The boy will be alright, luck will be with him."

Before my eyes the ruthless fight began. For Lantis's I endured, never once taking my eyes of him. But I wish I could have.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Sorry the weird chapter! *Cheeky smile_* but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

I promise I will start righting my fan fictions faster, and thanks to those people who have reviewed, it gives me the inspiration to go on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Whispers in the Air Ch05

**Author:** SourPicklesFX

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Well the usual please don't tell me I have to right the stupid disclaimer again, I mean literally what is the use, you know the drill. Ah, life is hard.

**Note: **k, its nearly the end of flash back from elf's POV, there is going to be more action and a lot of romance. So keep reading.

* * *

~*~*~*~

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

~*~*~*~

* * *

I was devastated, absolutely devastated at Lantis' condition when I was finally allowed to see him lying on the soft hue grass, a striking contrast to his pale . The air smelled a tint of metallic blood, and an eerie silence greeted me. Rage burned through my veins once again, and I felt like I had finally awakened at the sight and smell of blood, hatred, and fear. It was both horrifying and magnificent.

Lantis laid on the ground glaring rather unsuccessfully at Lydia, who was now on the brink of unconsciousness. It was a pitiful sight, healers rushing to help them and a frantic Mathew jumping about. But I was greeted with a pair of satisfied and triumphed eyes from Lantis. I smiled gently at him and knelt at his side.

"Lantis?"

"I won, can you believe it, and I won!" Lantis panted between breaths. "Looks like I'm not in good shape must have over used my energy. Sorry I made you worried Elf."

"It's okay," I whispered sending some energy to heal lantis while the healers were distracted. "I'm glad you won, don't scare me next time. Do you hear me, Lantis?"

"Loud and clear!" he laughed, obviously gaining some strength back. "Watch out!!!"

I frowned, now what was wrong. Turning around I saw the object of the disturbance. Lydia. Not her again! But before I had the time to comprehend with what was happening, I was hit with a large chunk of wood. Normally I would had ducted with ease, but considering that I had been distracted with healing Lantis, I staggered on my feet, then managed to put a mental block on before fainting together with Lantis.

The last sounds I heard before I fainted were shouts and cries of concern and a distinctly painful throb on my forhead.

_

* * *

_

_Currently:_

Now looking around the Healers hall, I signed with nostalgia. This was not the way I wanted Obernewtyn to be; it was supposed to be a peaceful home for the misfits and not a battle arena.

"Elf?"

Snapping out of my melodramatic moods I smile at Lantis. "You're looking well."

"I won and you and I are going to be in the same guild." Lantis shouted clearly needing to have his ego rubbed. "I was worried that she was stronger than me, but then I found out she just lied. I mean she only go me because she used physical force."

Again I smiled tenderly at Lantis and silently sighed at his innocent thoughts. "Lets not think about her, I just want to know you are okay" I said tiredly, and hugged Lantis.

"I know. I know. But I can't help it; it feels like you are always protecting me. I just want to prove to you that I am strong. You've only just turned 13, I should be protecting you." Lantis pleaded on the verge of tears. "They get more attention from you than I."

I frowned at that last comment. What did lantis mean by that? But before I had time to comprehend a barely audible sound out side the door caught my attention. Slowly like a prowling cat, I sent out an invisible probe to eavesdrop on my latest interest.

"But you can't!" someone screeched.

"Well I want to set an example, Lydia has to be punished, but we can't send her away" some one soundly suspiciously like Roland answered impatiently.

"I agree with Ceirwan, you can't make her stay at the farm house forever, she'll simply run away." Said Daemon who's soft, yet refined voice I recognized immediately. "With her screaming like mad right now, I'm worried for Elaria and lantis. I hope they're okay now."

"Whatever you guys, I for one vote for her punishment, but I don't really care what happens to her, I'm concerned over our two patient in the Healer's hall right now. I mean the girl sure did take a hard blow, she'd be lucky if she survives." The anonymous person exclaimed despondently.

"Please tell me I'm not sick! The great Mathew is worried! Well I can't really blame him, the girl is quiet alluring, not to mention Rushton going into a fit when he saw her faint like that." Someone sighed, and I was sure it had to be Gaven; he was always the noise type.

Unable to take the rude conversation any further, of which I am the subject, I slowly walked to the double mental framed door and opened it. To say I expected a group of concerned people was the very least, but the image before me had sorely tested my sanity. It seemed I was tempted to laugh at the rather juvenile conditions these dignified Guild masters have ended up in, but in this situation it was uncalled for.

I sighed flabbergasted, and coughed. "Excuses me?"

"Who…AH…*scramble*………S…Sorry."

"Oh, I'm sorry Elaria, I did not realise you were here." Panted Dameon, cheecks tinged red with embarrasement.

"We were just having a little discussion on the way to seeing you and Lantis"

Yeah right, I didn't believe his petty scrutiny for a minute there, but as I was not prepared to make a fool out of my self I let it go. "Elaria, get back into the healers hall your not well enough!"

I chuckled slightly remembering the Last time Mathew said the same thing. "Its not that bad, I'm really okay, you know, just a little knocked out."

Mathew scowled as the others gave a sigh of exaggeration like they were sharing a private thought. I looked tiredly at them again and walked back to where Lantis was sitting. I wanted a new, peaceful future, not one drowned in uncertainty and trepidation. "So how are you feeling right now Lantis, Elaria?" Dameon asked cautiously again.

"Fine really," said Lantis. "Just a bit tried, I think some more sleep will help."

Roland smiled at Lantis, obviously growing attached to my cute little cousin. "Now let me check your conditions," Roland said like his genuine old self. "Okay, now it's your turn Elaria." I wanted to protest to stay that nothing was wrong, because letting him check me would mean opening my barriers to him, and that was and still is forbidden by the Elders – the Agyllians. Definitely a no.

As if sensing my insecurity, Roland sighed. "I know you might still be hyper sensitive against any mind intrusions right now, but seeing that I couldn't even breach your barriers when you were asleep shows that you must still be slightly traumatized, but I just want to make sure that you're not permanently damaged in any way."

Shaking my head from side to side, I eased back against the cold yet comforting embrace of the stonewalls, and curled up into a ball. "I don't want to," I managed to muffle. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with me, if there is I'd be dead when Lydia struck me."

"Roland Leave her alone now, they have had enough trouble as it is," Mathew snapped. "Now Elaria come here, you'll catch a cold if you keep sitting there."

Inwardly I grinned. It was so easy passing as a child; I can get away with anything. Yet one matter that trouble me most was why I was offered a place in every guild, then it dawned on me. Jasper must have done something! Now my head hurt from all these thoughts. I was vaguely aware of the constant bickering around me yet I paid them no heed.

"Hello earth to Elaria!" chuckled lantis. "Snap out of your day dream now and get some rest."

"I will as soon as these people stop bickering over nothing." I pointed at my right where the guild masters were currently engaged in a stupid topic about what they are going to do about Lantis and me. "Lud, are they always like this or something." I muttered to myself.

A light knock on the door interrupted all the conversation. A tall slender figure entered the hall and set down a tray of food. She looked somewhat familiar to me, some one from the distant past I hoped, however I did not dwelt upon that thought. She made a polite cough and said. "The Master has requested your presence at the guild merge right now, and he would like you to give a full report on the condition of these two people."

They nodded. "We'll be leaving right now, I certainly hope Rushton isn't too upset about the whole ordeal. But he did seem awfully concerned about you Elaria, I think even more then Dameon. Now why is that?" Gaven teased me. Unintentionally my tongue slipped again.

"How would I know? It's the first time that I've seen him, and I don't even know him."

Gaven gave me a quizzical look before he left and replied. "Now, now, you shouldn't use that tone, sounds way too much like her. Be a good little girl and behave."

One by one, the masters slowly left the hall, leaving a sleeping Lantis and a frowning me. I guess they were attending a guild merge now.

I shrugged, what's one more unfathomable sentence to me, my life seems to be full of them anyway, and no harm has come to yet. I gave Gaven a smirk before he left and turned my attention on the food.

* * *

Back Stage

**Author:** Well, what do you think? Good so far? Hey, I'm quite happy with it.

**Elaria:** What's with the smirk, it isn't me! Don't you think so Lantis?

**Lantis:** Ah…. *day dreaming*…

**Elaria:** What's up with him?

**Author:** *grins evilly* don't you know? Oh elf your old oblivious habit hasn't left you yet. We ALL know that Lantis has a – (Author turning blue, choked by Lantis)

**Elaria:** Nuts, your all nuts!!! And you better write me some thing good next chapter *threatening medusa look*… cause I want to look GOOD.

**Author:** you need your ego fluffed! (Attempts to kill elf with a death glare)

**Jasper:** HELLO have you forgotten about the beautiful me! Damn it you women, stop living in your own little world and look at me. Injustice.

A/N: that's it for the moment; watch out for the next chapter. Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Aren't I evil, I'm the Devil *Pun Definitely intended*)


	6. Chapter 6

****

Title:

Whispers in the Air Ch05

**Author:** SourPicklesFX

**Rating:** PG-13 ( May change ratings in later chapters)

**Disclaimer**: Blab, Blab, Blab, I don't own Obernewtyn at all, the usual, and if you haven't learnt the disclaimer of by heart now you're just hopeless. *Sigh*

**Note: **Okay the pace will pick up eventually. Oh yeah go and read "Dark song" by Carmody, it's awesome.

* * *

Myth offers truth in code,

It reflects the world in a fantastically distort mirror.

people dismiss it because it does not obey

The boundaries imposed by our consciousness,

But myths rise from the unconscious and sub-conscious levels of our mind,

Where anything and everything exists.

* * *

Droplets of water glistened on my forehead as I prepared to help out the others on the barracks. The cold yet sweetly scented air filled me up with bittersweet memories of the past. Roland suggested that a few weeks of fresh air and exercise would help me recover faster and I reluctantly agreed to spend a month on the farms helping out before the harsh winter descended upon Obernewtyn. Naturally Lantis had wanted to tag along as well, however his powers were ill suited to helping the farms.

In some measure of attempting to acquire comfort and familiarity I had insisted upon working with the horses, using a pathetic excuse of not wanting to be near Lydia. The horses looked striking and lively under the azure blue sky, yet none of them where who I wanted to see.

Lydia had been placed in the Labour fields for a year as her punishment. Stephen, Asher, and some other boy had been accepted into the Teckno and Farseeking guild. I was quite pleased that everything was going smoothly and even more thrilled to have a few polite conversations with Rushton on his visits to the farm. Suspicions surrounding my origins seemed to have disintegrated to nothing and I was kindly left alone to heal my mental fatigues. Yet despite the gentle and luscious scented air, a feeling of apprehension still dwelt uncomfortably in my mind. Perhaps I was a little paranoid, perhaps not, but I'd stop questioning myself long ago.

Obernewtyn had indeed not changed much. Its usual occupants roamed about, and hundreds still call this place home. I had a chance to visit my favourite part of the Masters Quarters with Dameon and Mathew, one quiet evening. My old Guild mistress room had been left furnished and unchanged since that faithful day fate had begun its course. The fireplace still burned a tint of red. I needn't have asked whom and why this room was maintained as the answer hung around us like a misty fog, a constant reminder of me and the Elspeth that would have become. The visit had been comfy and natural like old times, and for moments like now I wish I had climb into that old bed of mine and fallen into a deep trance.

I sighed lazily as I finished with the last horse and set them on the fields, watching them trod around envying their freedom. "You finish up quite quick, you know. Sure you didn't choose the wrong guild?" He whispered sarcastically. One more thing, I seemed to have forgotten that Stephen had been following me around almost beyond my liking these days.

"No, of course not, I just like horses. Its nothing." I answered no less indignantly. "Shouldn't you be off some where else helping your friend with the sheep's?"

"I should be, but he's run off chasing after girls" he sniggered slightly. "Though I doubt there's any luck after that cousin of yours came. Ah, now he is the envy of so many boys. But I'm sure speaking to you will make me the envy of all boys."

I'm sure Lantis is receiving more attention than every one, but who wouldn't when they see such a cute 17 year old angel. Still I didn't see why he was the envy of so many boys. And what did he mean by that last sentence?

There was definitely the usual not-so subtle hint of some secretive plot forming in Stephen's head, yet I was reluctant to find out what was there. Desperately I sort for Jasper's comforting presence as the silence that hovered between us was becoming awkward. I politely refused his eager attempts to engage me in a conversation and left to find Jasper.

Unfortunately, I was overly disorientated and tripped over Jasper as I was running to him. "You should be more careful you know." Jasper sent sweetly as always. "I can't fix you up in this form."

"This Form?" I muttered. "What ever do you mean, you have another form or something?"

Jasper yelped, visibly embarrassed, not to mention very flustered, not a sound or expression I have seen often if not ever. "No, no it's nothing, in time you will know everything, be patient little one, be patient Innle."

A tint of pink grazed my cheeks as I observed Jasper. Magnificent like the eerily yielding spring with it's icy whispers, utterly mysterious and unpredictable after so long. When you think you have seen all there is to be seen, life suprises you with a new phase. I have to admit one of my downfalls was my curiosity. I am literally enticed by danger, mystery, and the thrill of the unknown. Jasper was my downfall, really he is, but in a way I had a feeling that I am his.

Snapping out of my twisted thoughts I smiled, not a particularly nice or kind smile, but an evil, manipulative one. Lydia was ten feet in font of me, presenting the best revenge opportunity I could ever have hoped for. But she should know better than to stand there mindlessly, and then it clicked. "Jasper you do spoil me, but don't think you can get away with it. I still need to find that yummy secret of yours." I purred in his ear.

In return Jasper simply gave me a smirk that proved he was way up to no good, even guardians sworn to the light have the urge to be evil once in a while. "Go on, I'll watch your back," he nudged me, and purred like a huge cat. "Be careful."

Tittering slightly, I prowled behind Lydia moving branches and stones in her way so she could trip over. Silently I poured my energy into her mind and confounding her and brought a root around her feet.

"You know Elaria, Lydia is going to get hit pretty badly that way."

"Of course she- what?" I turned around slowly. Shit. Jasper was nowhere to be seen and I have him standing behind me. "Err…Hello."

Silence greeted my words.

"You! I should have know it was you!" I yelped needlessly.

"I do have a name you know," he sounded rather annoyed, and resigned. It was common knowledge to everyone that beyond the respect due to all masters and mistresses, I rarely ever conformed to anyone or any rule. But then again considering who I used to be, no body could blame me.

"It's Rushton Master of Obernewtyn, and not 'You'."

I signed. "Sorry, what but do you expect from someone that has been caught doing something like this? And now you've made me lose her. Besides you are the Master here, why would you waste your time on me?"

"So like her, yet so young, I wonder if you are her reincarnation." He whispered nostalgically completely forgetting what he had just said. "Sometimes I miss her so much that it hurts to look at you and see her standing here frowning at me. Alas, how can I ever let go of you Elspeth love."

Needlessly I gave him a warm hug and pretended to ignore his words. "I don't know who you are mistaking me for, but I'm not going anywhere. This is my home after all, even if I have only been here for a few month."

Perhaps it was the hug, perhaps it was my words but Rushton burst into a sudden wave of bitter laughter as I held him in my arms. "I don't need your sympathy Elaria, but you are so like her, so like her."

I watched with morbid fascination as he recollected himself up and wrapped the secure illusion of a leader over his shattered heart and spoke again. "But I did not come here for a chat, gypsies have just arrived last eve as you should have been informed and requested to see you this morning. Apparently these people alleged that they were the one's who found you on a ragged mountain plain, with your dog."

I knew he had his suspicions about me, so had everyone else, but I refused to fall into his bait. "I didn't know they were gypsies, I only thought they were farmers on the dryer lands."

Managing the best innocent face that I could manage, I smiled up at him knowing that my eyes were just as blank and pleasant as my face is. Of course I knew they were gypsies, they were the band of travellers sent to help me on my journey courtesy of the Elder's and their bond to the promise of the legends. However, today I have a forlorn feeling that someone I do not want to meet was here today.

"Fine keep your secrets, but I am not stupid nor sentimental. Those are not normal gypsies, those are twenty families' gypsies, and they request to speak to you as if you were some legend. I care not of your secrets, but whatever you are involved in do not endanger my people." He said jadedly, and then as if giving up, hugged me back at last. "But then again, I can never be angry with you for long. You are one of the few people who do not fear me, and care for me, even if you constantly call me 'You'. Everything you do reminds me so much of her."

For a second I had an undeniable urge to tell him the truth, yet I could not bring myself to do it. Instead I settled for something else. "Who is this she you keep on talking about longingly? How come no one ever said anything about her, it's as if Obernewtyn wanted to forget her existence."

As soon as these words left my mouth I knew I had bought back pained memories, yet a part of me was frustrated and irate with Obernewtyn and its inhabitants for disregarding me so effortlessly. It was like I had never existed here before. "I want to know about her and history's about this place, and consider it pay back for interpreting my fun."

"Fine, fine, whatever am I going to do with you?" he chuckled lightly, and then gave me a slight push to the direction of the main building. "I'll find you when I have time. For now go and find Roland and he'll tell you what to do." With that he glided away no doubt to meet Alad or Matthew.

Yet unknown to me someone had been spying on us. "You shouldn't make the same mistake twice, Elaria, I'll will get you for humiliating me."

* * *

"Ops, sorry! It was too dark so I didn't see you"

"Hey watch it will you!" I shouted.

"I didn't mean it I have to find someone so let go of my arm you uncivilised barbarian!"

"My, my such big words for a small lady."

"Hey let me go!!"

I was frustrated, tired of finding an invisible Roland, and now caught by a stranger, on instinct I reached out to Jasper with the power that connected our mind and felt no response. Damn it. With one arm free I awaken my swirling coercive powers and concentrated, waiting for the right opportunity. Then just as he was distracted by the energy, I struck hard at his entire body, yet ever careful not to hurt his life. All I heard was a loud thump, the distant tingle of the rush of power, and a deep melodious laugh. "You were never good with jokes Innle. My most sincere apologies for any harm I may have caused. Of course, I'm the one worse off the bargain. And of course Jasper is safely with us."

"Swallow, D'rektor of the twenty families, long times no see." I said sourly. "Serves you right for sneaking up to me, and you should be glad that I do not have my original body, because I would have hit a different spot that is more life threatening to you than just the arm."

"Please, lets retire to a more private place, and get you a formal attire" he said jokingly and smirked. "After all you are too beautiful and attract too much attention."

At that I frowned, again with the teasing! Was he mocking me again? "Fine with me, I can't wait to see Iriny and Maire again. It's been years since we parted that fateful day." Turning around I waited for him to lead the way, Roland completely forgotten.

Walking behind Swallow I had realised that he was leading me to all the guild masters quarters. So this was a formal guild meeting of the Masters and council people. Interesting, but unexpected.

The double steel walls opened to the familiar round room of the guild merge. As usual, guild merge was held in the circular room, which had once served as Alexi's experiment chamber. Only the bookshelves concealing the alcoves adjoining the central chamber and the enormous fireplace remained of the old laboratory where he and Madam Vega had pursued their researches. The sun though dim still hung high above the intricate stained glass windows, nothing had changed, at least not too much. Time had really taken its toll on my old friends. Around the room I could see the old faces, Malik, Dardelan, Daffyd, Elii, and even Jakoby. Yet they were a distinct few that I did not recognise. The room had an air of comfort and understanding about it, as if feuds were long ended.

"Trouble not upon the conflicts of these humans, what is past is past, do not linger upon them. Feuds will amend themselves, eventually." Jasper sent. "I see your doubt, your fear, but I also see your longing. Do you really wish to be one of them, the ordinary ones?"

"No, no, to be truly one of them, I would not be me, such changes will bring about too much ripples in the web of fate. I have long accepted my heritage, its not all that bad." I murmured to Jasper, somehow knowing that he would understand me. "But let's not talk of such morbid matters; we do attract too much attention."

As if on a cue, Rushton entered and roused the attention of everybody. "Welcome, old friends of Obernewtyn, greetings to you all. It's once again the moon fair season, a time for us to rejoice our hard earned peace and prosperity. I am glad you could all make it. Especially swallow, it has been seven years since we last met, I hope your stay this time is longer than before."

From where I sat, I could feel the shrewd, calculating gaze of one of the strangers. I shivered not from cold, but from the smell of apprehension hanging about me. To say I way uncomfortable was an understatement. "Do not be afraid, I am here." Came a familiar presence.

"Gahltha!" I sent welcomingly. "I wondered where you went, I didn't even see you ever since I got here."

"The funaga I travelled with was delayed by the weather, and I could not return, but rest assured Jasper has informed me about what I have missed."

I smiled; glad to finally have some comfort from my old friends. Yet I could not let my mind wonder from its present task. Shaking myself from my melancholic mood, I looked up. Just as I had heard Rushton introduce Swallow, I was embraced into the warm hug of Maire the Healer. I looked at her with a rare genuine smile on my face. "Oh Lud I've missed you Maire." I whispered lovingly.

"And I too child, it seems that I have once again underestimated your courage and bravery, and perhaps overestimated your common sense. You know the dangers of discovery if you stay here. But come now, these leaders are quite curious of the child we have found on the western mountains." Chuckling evilly like her old self, Maire held my hand like she would to a normal child and lead me to the round circular table.

"Young men!" Maire sighed exaggeratedly, successfully stopping a heated argument brooding in the meeting. "If you are really so interested in the entertainment of the upcoming moon fare, at least dismiss the rest of us. We do have other things to attend to."

Surprisingly even Rushton had the nerve to look abashed. "Yes, yes, we were just discussing the prospect of a competition for all novices living here. It would be an entertaining event, and of course we are considering the opinions of the participants, which brings her here today, among other things." Said Rushton, pointing at me dismissively. "We certainly need some unbiased opinion on our views."

"Why her?" said an anonymous person, with an air of authority about him. "There are at least a hundred novices living here, I'm sure the others would have more common sense. She's only a child."

"Looks can be deceiving!" Barked Malik. "You'll see soon enough. So Elaria, what do you think about the competition, one on one show of power."

Eying Malik warily, knowing that he was not in his best mood I tightened my grip on Marie's hand and replied sarcastically. "That would have to depend on where I stand in this matter, after all I am a child, as you so kindly stated. But really, I think it's a great idea, but what does the winner get? Without a prize it would be so boring!"

That earned a laugh from one of the strangers. "You speak as if you are already the winner, child. So full of confidence, innocence and naivety. A wild spirit I suppose. My name is Noin, its nice to finally meet you, Maire has really taken quite a liking to you." he paused, eyes twinkling annoyingly, and holding a fuming Malik back. "Settle down old friend, settle down. I do like the idea of this competition and I think your suggestion is excellent there should be some sort of reward, may be the guild masters can attend too!"

I smiled despite my discomfort, Noin really didn't look threatening, but I had learnt from experience just how deceiving looks could be.

"May I leave now that I have answered your questions? I want to talk to Marie and the others." I said shyly hoping that I could finally get away from the constant scrutiny of Malik, whose hate and loathing for me had not diminished at all. Knowingly, Jasper walked to my side once again, gave me a smirk, and launched himself a Malik who was engrossed in an argument with Noin. I knew nothing good could come out of this.

"Ark!!"--------Silence followed---------"What the hell! Stupid dog!!"

Knowing that things were getting out of control far too quickly, I called Jasper back with such anger that any misfit in this meeting would have felt it easily. "What is wrong with you Jasper, do you want me to get into more trouble? Malik will certainly have a reason to accuse me of plotting his death now!" I roared mentally, vaguely aware that all the empath's were flinching from my persistent anger.

"You misunderstood me Elspeth Innle!" Jasper cried in frustration. "Look at the funaga's mind!"

And I did just that, only to find Malik in a trance like state and somehow with a near invisible blade in his hand. I was certain he was being controlled; yet how could I have missed it? Carefully while he was still being held down by Jasper, I probed into his mind to find the presence of another.

_I will have my revenge! _The other strange mind whispered maliciously. _You will not be able to stop me! This is only the beginning!_

"_I will not let you control the innocent, who ever you are!" _I fought back despite my mental fatigue at the end of the day. _"Let him go!"_

_Very well then, consider this as a greeting gift. I look forward to our next meeting. _

Wincing slightly from the foul static air of hate and the unusually powerful coercive shock, I drew back. My encounter with Lydia, plus a tiring day, and the incident with Swallow overwhelmed my senses, and I fell to the floor in a dead faint.

The last thing I heard was the high shrill scream of someone, and the ironic feeling that I was going to end up in the healers' hall once again.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for this soooo long up date, but since school is so busy I don't really have time to write. Just to Clear a few things up, Elspeth at the beginning of my story is 12 years and 11 months old, by the time she is at Obernewtyn she's already 13 and a half years old. Which means she's stayed at Obernewtyn for a few months now.

**PS:** thank you to all those people who have reviewed, they mean so much to me. Please keep on reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whispers in the air:** Chapter 7

**Author:** SourPicklesFX

**Rating:** PG-13 ( May change ratings in later chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of Carmody writings but I do own this little piece of creative heaven. All rights reserved, and more gibberish. This is the last time I'm going to write this disclaimer, so you can refer back to the other chapters if you want.

* * *

I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.

What ever you see I swallow immediately

Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike.

I am not cruel, only truthful

* * *

There was a hand reaching out to me, desperate for any amount of contact. It held on to my clothes and refused to let go, then a shrilling scream followed. A misty haze surrounded my transparent body and I saw the pale hand dripping in blood. The rest of its body began to slowly emerge from the thick mist and it was me who screamed this time.

The smell of blood was so overwhelming, that for a second all I could taste was a metallic, dry and sinisterly delicious flavour. A body kneeled at my feet and I could distinctly recognise it as a women. Her hair was like mine, black as the evanescent night and of great length for it pooled around her naked body like a protective shadow. She was an exact replica of an older me, expect the unusual tattoo covering her body and her eyes. They no longer had that shine to it; instead the dull mossy green eyes imitated the pain of endless horrors that life had to offer.

**Run; run away before it's too late! **Her emotionless voice murmured in my mind.

Her hands lunged tighter at my simple night grown. I gasped slightly as blood began to seep at my whole body. "_Why?_" I whispered. "_Who are you? What is so terribly? Is this my future?_"

_**Only if you let it be, only if you choose to accept this reality. You must not let this happen to you!**_

"_But how? I do not even know what is going on!_"

_**Soon you shall know. Soon my little self. For now enjoy the peaceful Obernewtyn.**_

"Wait! There are other things I want to ask you! Wait! At least tell me, are you myself?"

There was no answer. Silence followed, and my dream shattered into a million pieces, yet I did not wake. The primordial darkness around me was suddenly closing in and my fears came crashing down on me again. I screamed, a voice full of despair and fury and sat up.

A pair of hand was trying to lay me down, but I resisted. The last webs of my dream still clung to my mind like a heavy fog, too ambiguous, yet nonetheless dangerous. I simply needed to let some of my fear out, before they ate at me.

"Ahhhhh!… …" I screamed. Even after opening my eyes all I could see was blood and darkness, there was no sound, no smell, only death and obscurity. I didn't know how long I had been screaming; probably only a few minutes. Then the shadows finally cleared, and my hearing came back.

"Elf? Are you okay Elf?" Lantis's familiar voice called. "Please stop screaming. They're coming to help you."

"What's wrong with her? Before she was still screaming and responding! Now she's just lying there lifeless!" screamed another frustrated person.

"I don't know. It looks like she's suffering hallucinations, or a true dream." Said some one in a concerned voice. "Be patient Stephen, Lantis. The coercive blot must have hit her hard. Even I can't do anything for her, she has a natural block, have patience."

"Yeah, Kiddos, Listen to Roland and behave! Either of you should be here anyway!"

"Now looks who's talking, Gaven." growled Stephen. "Don't lie to me! You think I would actually believe such a pathetic excuse of her absence? Fatigue caused this? I highly doubt it."

Their constant bickering was beginning to be irritating. "For Lud's sake, stop it!" I spoke in a weak voice, but my anger and apparent frustration was evident. "One word from anyone of you, and I'll make sure you regret it. The lest you can do is give me some water, I'm sure you don't want me to die of thirst." I had a feeling that I was making a grave mistake, by talking to them in my cold and controlled voice of a guild mistress, but I could I have cared less.

Silence followed once again, and my patience was sourly running thin. Roland handed me a cup of water immediately with out question. "I'm must have been out for a long time if it's dark out side." I murmured to no one in particular.

"Actually, you were out for 2 days, Elaria." Said Roland, who was checking me for any other injuries, and thankfully did not question me about my weird behaviours just before. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Someone screaming I think," I replied vaguely, purposely forgetting about the strange voice. "And Malik being held back by Jasper. I guess I must have been hit pretty hard to be out for 2 days. By the by, what happened to Malik?"

Gaven's mouth gave a smirk when had had heard my nonchalant tone towards Roland, I guess the healer and coercive guild have still not worked out their differences. It was really a shame that such pettiness still existed amongst such peaceful times, but then again, I cannot do any thing either. But it was Roland's sudden fit of giggles that caught my attention. "Him! Now there's a story worth telling!"

"Hey! He is my father, you know. You don't have to be so rude!" protested an indignant Lantis. "But…it was rather embarrassing."

"You should have heard his scream! It was so girlish, and he kept on rambling about seeing this bleeding person, obviously he was having a hallucination. I just think its, - well - very un-Malik like." Gaven laughed.

I yawned tiredly, "I don't care, keep your secrets if you want, I still feel like I need more sleep."

Roland nodded silently, still giggling and hauled an indignant Gaven with him outside the door. Stephen gave me a rare true smile and followed behind Roland. "I know it isn't fatigue that caused this." He murmured, kissing my forehead tenderly. "But you need to rest now; it's not the time to satisfy my curiosity. Get well soon."

Nodding between yawns, I thanked him, and kissed Lantis goodbye. "Sleep well, Elf." He whispered tenderly, although I could suddenly sense his anger at something. "I'll make sure I'm here when you wake up. Drink your medicine and sleep."

There were obviously many emotions running wild here, if the pointed looks were anything to go by. It was difficult to comprehend with what my friends were feeling normally, let alone when I still felt like I had been run over by a carriage. Yet again I scorned myself for my lack of ability in empathy. Finally too tired to protest, I succumbed to the bliss of darkness and dreamed no more.

* * *

To say that my life right now was too mundane for even an ordinary person was an understatement. Confided in the healers' hall for 3 weeks, my patience was running thin. Nothing could compare with death by boredom!

I was suddenly treated like a fragile doll, much to my dismay and even Jasper had insisted that I rest for a while. Although my visitors were frequent and caring, the last fraction of my vision still clung to me, I simply need to be reminded of my freedom. Sweetly coated lies of 'We'll let you out soon', or 'You need the rest', was too much for me. I had made up my mind, no measly injury was going to keep me confined within a cage and the dead of night was the perfect time for me to explore Obernewtyn again. Perhaps I could ride with Gahltha under the chilling stars like old times?

Peering out the high slim windows that were mocking me in my captivity I waited patiently for the sound of my escape siren. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! "Finally! You'd think no one ever slept around here," I whispered or rather giggled with excitement to no one. "This is going to be so fun!"

Indeed that night had turned out to be more than what I had expected. The deserted corridors were a welcoming comfort after weeks of suppressed atmosphere. Shadows flickered eerily around the dimly lit candles on the stonewalls, as if whispering to each other. The quiet walk down to the Library was somewhat soothing, and by the time I had arrived it felt like a large rock had been lifted from my shoulders. I had no idea what the time was, but by the position of the moon I knew I had only a few ours before the sun rose.

As I approached the entrance I noticed that the double steel doors were locked, just as I had expected. The lock was rather peculiar and for a while I despaired of opening it. At last I heard a faint click and the door slid open. Inside the air was cold and smelled of stale smoke. The enormous fire had burned low and only a few orange embers remained. I closed the door and walked softly across to the fireplace. Obviously most of the old forbidden books had been kept here with care, no wonder this library was forbidden to the wards and novices. The walls, neatly packed with books were an ever-present reminder of the destructive and power hungry before timers. I shook my head slightly; it was no time to be pondering. I must find out what I have missed at Obernewtyn. Any more slips or mistakes would seriously endanger my identity.

I worked my way through the piles of records, sometimes finding useful information, prank notes, and even some well-planned building structures, and through all this the sense of time was forgotten. One particular old diary had caught my attention, and just as I had picked it up the echo of footsteps travelled to me. Instinctively, I sent out a mind probe only to find a two young novices sneaking out to the farm. The feeling of apprehension was thickening and I knew my time was up. With the diary safely tucked in pocket, I headed for the locked doors. Had I been more careful and observant, and then perhaps I would've actually made it out of the Library interiors. But Jasper had cornered me with obvious anger. It was not pretty.

"Elspeth Innle…" He whispered in my mind, and then mentally screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! TRYING TO GET YOUR SELF-KILLED? Do you think that I'll always be around to look after you? Can't you sense the dangers, the consequences of your rebellious pranks? Grow up! Be more serious! AND J-"

The initial shock of Jaspers voice was deafening, perhaps because I wasn't expecting it, but his speech as cut short by the sound of stamping feets heading our way.

"Don't just stand there, come on, we'll hide in the pipe system for now!" he urged with frustration. "Come on!"

Reluctantly running behind Jasper, I heard the scream of a girl, and suddenly realised that if anyone where to barge into the Healers hall, I would be in trouble. Quicken my pace I headed for the maze. "Jasper, Come follow me, I know a better place to hide!"

He tilted his head mockingly, as if finding the situation unexpectedly hilarious. "Better?"

"No one will be searching for that area anytime soon, and it is easy to pass through the farm unnoticed. I don't want more suspicion to be put on me." Seeing the exit of the maze at hand I stopped. "But we still have to be careful, and try to stay in the dark." Then turning, I headed for the mountains.

The hill I was searching for was in sight and without turning back I felt an impending sense of sadness. Obernewtyn was not as safe as I had imagined. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely and when people realize the extent of my power they will try to seize it. Yet there is nothing that I could do. Shaking my head, I tried to push these thoughts away and thankfully the sight of the wonderfully steaming ponds dispelled some of my worries. I was hard to think about the dangers of my life when faced with the possibility of a wonderful soak!

"We're here Jasper! Do you like it?" I pointed frantically at the hot spring behind me. "Come on in so I can wash that dirty fur of yours white again!"

Jasper sighed. "We are supposed to be hiding here, not enjoying ourselves, Elf. I'll take watch, you can go and play if you want." My eyes lit up with a blissful glint. "Elf, what are you thinking right now, I don't like that look in your eyes."

"It's the first time you ever called me 'Elf,'" I laughed out loud, and without warning pushed Jasper into the hot spring. Mind you I had not forgotten about the papers and diaries in my outer cloak. Ridding myself of my clothing, I jumped eagerly into the spring, hoping that the worries of my life would elude me for a while.

"Now lets get on with that muddy coat of yours," I giggled in a un-lady like fashion. "You ought to look splendidly white when I'm done with you."

"Elspeth! You seem to be enjoying this way too much," eyeing me warily, Jasper attempted to escape. " If there aren't people roaming about in Obernewtyn right now, I would have thought you deliberately planed this."

My mood obvious not dampened by his sarcastic comment, has turned more playful with the consequences of tomorrow morning pushed at the back of my mind. As I tackled at his long fluffy tail, I could have sworn that he purred like huge cat, contentment only too clearly shown on his face.

The rumble belly laugh of Jaspers was contagious, and I gave into my childish urges for once. The night, by my reckoning was filled with a much less nostalgic atmosphere. Laughter could be heard across the mountain range, and if anyone where to hear the joyous sound, they would have mistaken it for the chimes of heaven.

* * *

More to come…

**A/N:** OMG finally finished this chapter! I can't believe my writer's block was so annoying. But right now I feel pretty brain dead. Don't worry readers, there is definitely the juicy romance coming up soon and just maybe I have fooled you into forgetting whom Elspeth should really be paired up with.


End file.
